


Beauty Out Of The Ashes

by Oxto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hades and Persephone AU, Happy Ending, Lotor is depresso espresso until Acxa comes along, Not a lot of angst, there are like 2 second mentions of other nameless characters that are irrelevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxto/pseuds/Oxto
Summary: The first thought that goes through Lotor's head, which is rather surprising, is that this female could absolutely, without a doubt, kill him where he stood. The second thought, which is perhaps even more terrifying, is that he would absolutely, without a doubt, let her.





	Beauty Out Of The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...another Lotacxa fic from me? More likely than you think. I will go down with this ship.

Lotor is shocked when he senses a presence in his realm one day- mostly because he never, ever gets visitors. Well, not living ones anyways. And so, naturally, he goes to investigate. 

He travels across the lands of barren ash, of tired souls, until he reaches the border. The border that separates the mortals from the dead. And the light from the dark. And standing there is...a woman. She exudes light, and life, and she sticks out like a sore thumb in these desolate lands. 

That's the first thing Lotor notices. The second things is...everything else. Her garment is a pale, dove grey that heightens her features and makes her look sharper, while still maintaining her inherent femininity. Like a blade draped in silk. 

Her eyes are a deep blue, like the purest of sapphires, and they compliment her hair, which is black. Or so Lotor thinks. It shines blue in the minimal light that trickles into his lands. And her skin is pale, so pale, but warped in a strange mix of shadows and light, it has a blue, almost under oxygenated tint. 

And still, she's the warmest thing he's ever seen. 

The first thought that goes through Lotor's head, which is rather surprising, is that this female could absolutely, without a doubt, kill him where he stood. The second thought, which is perhaps even more terrifying, is that he would absolutely, without a doubt, let her. But he can't say that. And he certainly can't show it. So he just squares his shoulders and looks down at her with what he hopes is disdain as he walks closer. 

"Who are you?" Lotor's voice is tight, but it could be mistaken for apprehension rather than sheer awe. 

"I am Acxa." And oh dear, her voice is like the sweet nectar of the gods, washing over him like the tides. 

Something about the way she looks at him tells Lotor that she has no intentions of leaving. Good thing he doesn't want her to. It's something odd and unspoken between them as he offers his arm, just waiting for her to take it. 

"Well, come then, Acxa. I will show you around."

\---

It works out pretty nicely, Lotor thinks. The arrangement they have. It stays nice for a few moons. Acxa takes charge and does what she wishes, and Lotor is helpless to do anything but support her. He has his chefs make the finest foods be can imagine. He keeps her draped in colorful garments. Silks, because she deserves the finest, and colors because she is still bright, and the last thing he wants to do is snuff out her light with his darkness. 

And in return, Acxa brings life to the former wastelands of his realm. She makes flowers grow from nothing. Lotor bets that she could make roses bloom in the snow if she wished. Even the once dreary spirits that roam seem more lighthearted with Acxa's presence. 

Lotor can't help but to grow more and more enamored with her each passing day. And from the way she sometimes looks at him, he thinks she may just feel the same. 

\---

The most miraculous thing about this whole situation is that Acxa wants to stay. Not just in this place, but with Lotor. He knows this for a fact, has had it whispered feverently against his mouth as his hands traveled the smooth curves of her body in gentle worship. 

She wants him, and he wants her, and in spite of the fact that Lotor believes himself a pretty solitary creature, with no need for silly emotions or hopes, the mere thought of the things they could do together makes him giddy. 

\---

Like all good things, Lotor should have known this would end. Nothing good ever happens to him. No one has ever stayed. But it still hurts worse than if the gods had all come down to strike him dead themselves, slowly and torturously. 

And the real kicker? Acxa hadn't even wanted to leave. It was her damned mother. She had refused to allow the crops to grow until her daughter was returned to her. And slowly, the humans started dying. Acxa was sympathetic to all beings, it was a trait that Lotor greatly admired about her. Something that he tried to cultivate in himself, to try and be better. For her. So Acxa and all her sympathy had left, with a last gentle kiss to Lotor's lips and a whispered three words that shattered the remaining intact pieces of his heart. 

Without Acxa, the days are long and full of nothingness. The flowers die. The lost souls are depressed once again. Everything is restored to the way it used to be, except now there is a large hole cut in all of their lives, for reminiscing of what they once had. 

\---

Lotor takes walks near the border daily, looking for a sign. Something, anything. He gets wind that even though Acxa has been returned, the mortal realm still struggles. The flowers do not grow anymore. They say the goddess is depressed. And whatever feeling Lotor may have left is immediately swallowed up by more intense sadness and grief, because now he knows that Acxa is suffering too. 

\---

More moons pass, and Lotor hears of great disputes in the mortal realm, and the realm above. Acxa's grief has turned to rage. 

\---

Things grow quiet again. Lotor's continued walks to the border lessen as the small thread of hope that had swirled in his gut slowly shrinks to nothingness. 

But he still mourns for the love he lost. And there are days where he can't help but take a stroll to the border anyways. 

Pomegranates are in season now. They were Acxa's favorite, Lotor remembers. There's a tree near the border, and he walks there, in hopes that perhaps one will cross the border, and he can get it before it rots. 

He arrives, and there, standing on his side of the border, like a blade draped in silk, sharp and beautiful...there is Acxa. She is still bright, and there is a soft, sheltered hope on her face. Like maybe she thinks his feelings have changed. Like maybe she thinks he will shun her and cast her away. As if he would ever. 

"Hello, my love," Lotor greets. His voice is tight again. And now Acxa knows him well enough to decipher that it is in fact sheer awe. 

"Hello, my heart. Sorry I was away so long," Acxa murmurs, voice faint as she walks toward him, strong and unwavering. Lotor's lips curl up in a smile as he does the only thing he can think of. 

He offers his arm to her. 

And together, they walk off into the mist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! If you so desire, leave kudos or comments down below! And should you wish to find me, I'm on 
> 
> https://deaths-main-bitch.tumblr.com/
> 
> And I have a twitter that I don't use much but...if anyone wants to look at a blank page just tell me I guess?


End file.
